how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25, 1984), known professionally as Katy Perry, is an American singer, songwriter and actress. She appears in the season six episode Oh Honey. Background After singing in church during childhood, she pursued a career in gospel music as a teenager. Perry signed with Red Hill Records and released her debut studio album Katy Hudson under her birth name in 2001. She moved to Los Angeles the following year and subsequently began working with pop producers Glen Ballard, Dr. Luke, and Max Martin. After adopting the stage name 'Katy Perry' and being dropped by The Island Def Jam Music Group and Columbia Records, she signed a recording contract with Capitol Records in April 2007. Perry rose to fame in 2008 with the release of the single "I Kissed a Girl" which sparked controversy for its bi-curious themes. Her third album, Teenage Dream (2010), ventured into disco pop, and contained the Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" as well as the number three single "The One That Got Away". The album became the first by a female artist to produce five number-one songs in the U.S., and the second overall after Michael Jackson's album Bad. In March 2012, she re-issued the album as Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, with bonus singles "Part of Me" and "Wide Awake". Her fourth album, Prism, was released in 2013. She became the first artist to reach one billion views on Vevo with the release of "Roar" and "Dark Horse". In 2016, she released a cross-promotional single called "Rise", in partnership with the Rio Olympics. In 2017, she released her fifth album "Witness", which featured the singles "Chained To The Rhythm", "Bon Appetit", "Swish Swish" and "Hey Hey Hey". She also appeared on Calvin Harris's single "Feels" along with Pharrell Williams and Big Sean. "Witness" was largely considered a career misstep for Perry, as only the first single found considerable success. In 2018, Perry served as one of the main judges for the newest season of American Idol. Perry holds four Guinness World Records and has won a Brit Award a Juno Award, and has been included in the Forbes list of "Top-Earning Women In Music" (2011–2016). Her estimated net worth as of 2016 is $125 million. She is one of the best-selling musical artists of all time, having sold 100 million records globally throughout her career. In film, she released an autobiographical documentary titled Katy Perry: Part of Me in 2012, and voiced Smurfette in the 2011 film The Smurfs and its sequel in 2013. Relationship with How I Met Your Mother Katy Perry appears in the season six episode Oh Honey, as Zoey Pierson's cousin. Zoey attempts to subdue her feelings for Ted by setting him up on a date with her cousin. Future Ted cannot remember her real name but remembers how gullible she is, leading everyone to react with "Oh, honey!" whenever she talks about her life. When Barney sees how attractive 'Honey' is, he flirts with her and she eventually takes him home. As they slow dance in her apartment, Barney says "Who's your daddy?". Honey laughs, then asks him the same question. Barney becomes incredibly upset as he sobs "I don't know!". He cries as he relates his ongoing turmoil with his absent father, in particular not receiving a response to the letter he sent out. Once he leaves, Honey contacts Marshall (on Barney's cell phone, which he left behind) and relates this story to him. After pretending to be her therapist, Marshall finds out from Honey that Zoey is divorcing The Captain. Filmography *The Young And The Restless - Herself (2008) *Wildfire - Herself (2008) *Get Him To The Greek - Herself (2010) *American Idol - Herself (2010) *The X Factor - Herself (2010) *Sesame Street - Herself (2010) *The Simpsons - Herself (2010) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - Herself (2010) *Saturday Night Live - Musical Guest (2010) *50 Greatest Wedding Shockers - Herself (2011) *The Smurfs - Smurfette (2011) *Saturday Night Live - Host/Various Roles (2011) *Raising Hope - Rikki Hargrove (2012) *Part Of Me - Herself (2012) *The Smurfs 2 - Smurfette (2013) *Zoolander 2 - Herself (2016) *American Idol - Herself (2018) External Links * * * *Katy Perry on Instagram Category:Actors